


超黄 | 无涯

by Svafa



Category: Super - Fandom, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svafa/pseuds/Svafa
Summary: “青烟缭绕 金边的小岛 它就好像在对岸”
Relationships: 超黄 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	超黄 | 无涯

**Author's Note:**

> “青烟缭绕 金边的小岛 它就好像在对岸”

—  
我后来见到他是在北京一个地下酒吧里，他站在舞台上，立麦被他举起来唱，他从舞台这一边走到另一边，又从另一边走回来。台下有男孩也有女孩，他们举起手，想要把他拉下来，又好像想要把他推上去。他化着和那与我相见那时候相比，有些浓艳的妆，淡红色的眼影从眼角蔓延到眼尾，晕出了一大片湿淋淋的红。他笑起来的时候眼睛眯起来，嘴角拉成长长的线，往昔圆润的下巴已经变成两条简洁的线。我不知道他看到我了吗，我站在人群中仰望着他，蓝色的绿色的红色的一万种颜色的光影倾塌在他身上，我看不清他流泪了吗。

我看着手里揉皱的传单，Lars，现在所有人都叫他这个名字了，游弋在酒吧里，欢场上，尖尖的下巴和圆圆的眼睛，我隔着纸张去抚摸他的脸，那张尖瘦得好像液化过度的脸，他嘴唇上有一颗小小的痣，加上滤镜后就看不到了，我低下头，去吻那张纸上的他，扁平，单薄，枯萎，就像是我刚认识他的时候，他站在我面前，只有十二岁，肩膀细窄，身形单薄，整个人像是一朵干涩枯萎的花。

—  
我和黄子弘凡是兄弟，他叫我哥哥，我叫他弟弟，即使我们从血脉上根本就没有关系。他九岁的时候，我爸和他妈开始约会，他十岁的时候，他妈妈带着他进了我家。平心而论，他妈妈是个好人，对我也足够仁至义尽，可我那时候十四岁，正是叛逆的年纪，和世间发生的一万八千个故事一样，我摔门而出，没看到我弟弟惊惶的眼神，他躲在他母亲后面，矮小又胆怯。那时候我初三，他刚转来初一，我爸就勒令我每天去接他放学，可其实初三的课远比初一的晚，说是我接他放学，其实就是他等我放学。

不知道有多少个夜晚，我在篮球场旁边去捡这个小孩，他有的时候趴在座位上写作业，有的时候缩成一团看书，夏天结束得越来越早，不知不觉间五点多天都黑了，我下课的时候就会看到他坐在路灯下面，在挠他的手和腿。我很蛮横地抢过他的手，上面全是红色的蚊子包，还有腿，他坐在那里，然后小腿被我抬起来，我的眼神落在他细瘦的黝黑的小腿上，我提早十年箍紧了他的脚踝。他肢体很细，我轻轻就能握住，就像他一样，我也觉得我轻轻就能握住我弟弟的半生。他很不适应，腿轻微地抖动着，用很惊诧的眼神看着我，还是很畏惧，我不知道我到底对他做了什么让他用这样的眼神看我。我只是背对着他，蹲下来，我说，我背你走吧。

那天天黑得特别快，我们快到家的时候天已经黑透了，我在家门口站定，他想要推门进去，我拦住了他。等等。我拉住他的手，这个时候比我矮大半个头。我从口袋里掏出一包烟，很故弄玄虚地对他说，我先来一口，你不要告诉爸妈。他的眼睛一下子亮起来，也就是这个时候开始，我发现他有一双很圆的眼睛，他妈妈叫他元元，而我叫他，圆圆。人类的亲密永远从分享一个秘密开始，我蹲在家门口，很不熟练地抽出来我人生第二根烟，这还是高杨塞在我这儿去躲他爸妈的，连着打火机一同打包送给我，我点上了一根，苦涩的烟草味在我舌尖轻轻舞动着，我的小孩儿就坐在我旁边的台阶上，他坐得比我高一阶，所以正好和我几乎持平，我用嘴抽一口就往外吐，其实我根本不会抽烟，也不知道怎么入肺，我只是在他面前装模作样而已。他打了个哈欠，很顺从地靠在我肩膀上，沉甸甸，毛茸茸的头发扫在我的侧脸上，像是一只困倦的小猫。今夜北京的天格外得亮，有星星，我抬头往上看，然后听他轻微短促的呼吸声，烟雾缭绕，给我一种流浪的悲壮错觉。

我的初三结束得很顺利，分数很不错，我弟弟的初一也结束得很顺利，在那个春天的结束他开始抽条。现在他和我很亲了，什么都要我帮他掩盖，给漂亮学姐买的巧克力，朋友的psp，蓝色的情书，甜蜜的糖果，反正所有叛逆的东西都要让大哥照单全收。唯一不顺利的是我和朋友组了个乐队，我开始弹吉他和贝斯，成日地不在家，我们的漂亮主唱高杨家里的仓库就是我那时候最喜欢待的地方。我回家的时候总看到黄子弘凡坐在沙发上，穿着同一件白色的毛衣，像是一只窝在鸟巢里的小小鸟，只会喝可乐，打游戏，我不像爸妈那样劝他出去，我不劝他，我只是拿了琴谱和别的什么东西又走了，也没注意到他的眼神。夏天最后一个星期，高杨和我们说，要带一个小朋友来见见世面，李向哲很不屑地说你又骗哪个女孩了，高杨只是神秘地笑了笑。

第二天下午，他把我弟弟带来了。

多么荒唐，门还是我开的，站在门外的是我十三岁的弟弟，稚嫩的，天真的，年幼得如同雏鸟的弟弟，带着十字架耳环和理得散乱的头发，没有埋在家里那件雪白的毛衣里，只是一件松垮的衬衫和牛仔裤。我从来不知道他什么时候打的耳洞，有一根针在我毫不知情的情况下把他扎得血肉模糊，他看到我也愣了一下，他犹豫着想进来，我挡在门口，左腿卡着他的右脚，将他挡在门外。他惊慌地抬起头看着我，带着内疚，带着不知道怎么样的难过神情，犹豫地看着我。高杨站在我身后，很温柔地笑，他走上前去，搂住黄子弘凡的肩膀，亲密地在他脸上落下一个吻，说，阿黄来啦？我这好兄弟，天生就是魅惑人心的好手，这么生疏的昵称也能被他喊出缱绻的情愫，黄子弘凡轻轻踮起脚尖，拥抱了高杨一下，但是他没有走进来，他只是很爽朗地笑着说，对不起，羊，今天我家里有事，我是专程来和你道歉的，下次再来看你乐队排练哦！

放屁，他家就是我家，能有什么事。我靠在一边墙上，盯着黄子弘凡，他现在连谎话都说的这么轻松自在了，可是高杨是谁，他看了我一眼，又打量了下黄子弘凡，宽容地决定原谅他小朋友的谎言。在我的见证下，他们又在门口黏黏糊糊了好一会儿，他才送他上车离开。

关上门后，还没等我开口，高杨就已经先看向了我，他微笑着说：你有什么想对我说的吗？

这张该死的漂亮脸蛋上呈现出一种诡异的微笑和满足感，恶趣味地扯动着嘴角，他看着我，细长的眼里是看杂耍那种得意洋洋，我刹那间就明白他明明知道黄子弘凡是我的弟弟。

你不要害他。我不知道该说什么，踌躇了许久，才蹦出这么一句无关痛痒的废话。高杨盯着我，笑了，他说：我怎么会害他，他是你弟弟。

那你为什么会和他在一起？我满腔怒火无处盛放。

因为他是你弟弟。高杨看着我，那双眼睛死死盯着我，可是过了好一会儿，他叹了口气，又恢复了那种玩笑般的无聊口吻。好吧，好吧，就把你弟弟让给你算了。

高中的时候我和我爸吵了一架，他始终不明白以我这样的成绩为什么要去搞音乐。可我不在乎，我永远是那种不在意别人看法的人，我行我素，比起在学校里读死书，显然我更爱在舞台上疯狂。我，李向哲，高杨，还有金圣权组了个乐队，在北京的巷子里不要钱地巡回演出，试图做出点名堂。可是这样的学生乐队有千千万万，有了一个就会有第一万个，今天说爱你的人明天也会爱上别人，我们两三点在人群里尖叫着，喧闹着，嘶吼着，凌晨五点拿着三百块钱去吃烤串，吃完天就亮了，大家都要去上学。李向哲和金圣权都是好学生，回去补觉了，我和高杨就去天安门看升旗，那时候他已经和黄子弘凡分手了——虽然从头到尾我也不知道他们到底有没有在一起过。我们在北京的路灯下喝啤酒，干杯，抽烟，798方圆十里量产的艺术家开始创作，中学生拖着书包在路上行走着，我和他蹲在世界的角落，他问我喝不喝豆汁，我说操你妈，滚。

但我没想到我在这种地方又看到我弟弟。穿着带钢钉的马丁靴和十字架耳环。他好爱十字架耳环，即使他从来不信上帝，我和我爸吵得摔桌而走，自然是好久没回家，他又长高了，还瘦了，只穿了一件宽松的银灰色撞色毛衣，四根手指露在外面，像是高中小女生。他头发染了一下，深棕色，还电出了细微的卷儿，眼线拉得很细致，紧紧贴在眼皮上。最令我瞩目的是，他一只手在抽烟，另一只手举着立麦。他好熟稔地用两根手指夹起一根烟，然后抽了一口，在空气中晕染了一片缥缈的雾。

我站在台下，他站在台上，我都看不清他的表情，只有圆圆的眼睛和红通通的脸，唱完一首歌，他蹲在舞台旁边，人群骚动着去摸他的手，手臂，脚腕，纤细得好像被我一折就断。我站在舞池中间，也不跳舞，就这样抬起头，死死地看着他，高杨从一个女孩的怀里脱身后，顺着我的视线往那边看，也看到了他。噢哟。他笑得真情实感。这不是阿黄吗，看来哥哥也不管他啊。

我气得发疯，于是我做了我人生胆子最大的一件事，我直接从舞台下爬了上去，我知道我不该管他，没资格管他，就像是他和高杨亲吻的时候，也是他选择的，我只是他这辈子便宜捡来的一个哥哥，他跪在舞台一旁，他看到我了——可是他没有躲。多好笑，我看到他迅速地把烟头踩灭，局促地想要从地上爬起来，就好像逃课被抓的小孩子。我抓住他的手，手腕好细，他已经和我差不多高了，我们面对面看着对方，他嘴唇翕动着，想要说什么，又或者只是冷，人们喧闹着，要将我这违规者拖下来，谁第一次见到偶像就能一亲芳泽，可我不一样，我得天独厚，我弟弟的上半生没和我一起一起玩泥巴，他玫瑰花一般的人生里初恋不是我，那他下半辈子就该冠上我的名字，和我永远在同一个未来醒来。我吻了他，在我们三年没见之后，我在他的舞台上和他跪在一起接吻了，就像是一场闹剧的婚礼的万分之一秒，他的队友——那个叫梁朋杰的孩子发出了震耳欲聋的尖叫，方书剑的踩镲要爆炸了，台下人群把酒水泼了上来，我们在万世喧闹里接吻了。我感觉到他好像哭了，眼泪簌簌而下，打在我脸上，温热得如同鲜血。

我问他，你为什么要跟过来？

他模模糊糊地笑了，他说，因为哥哥你叫我放学的时候等你，可我现在放学你不来接我了，我就来找你了。

他将头靠在我的肩膀上，说，我很想你。

我听到更大的喧闹声，人群失控了，我的吻就像是一个疯狂的挑衅，酒精迷梦里的人发狂了。他们冲上前来，要将渎神者一分为二，我牵着他的手，还是那么小，他长到了一米八五，手掌也还是能被我包裹起来。我和他说，现在你可以和我抽同一根烟了。

我带着他跃下舞台，往外冲去，人们的手如同蜘蛛网将我们阻拦，像是这漫长社会里的陈规，我和他在五光十色的梦里奔跑着，在白雾和岔路口徘徊着，我听到他的哭声，细碎的，如同落下的花瓣。

是的，字面意义上的跑了，就像我在操场捡到他，将他从高杨家里挡出去，我现在拉着他的手，带他从一个世界跑到另一个世界。我拉着他，想起我十几岁那时候第二支烟，快要烧到我手里了我还在发呆，直到指尖一痛，我把它扔到地上，而我弟弟依旧靠在我背上，睡得很熟。我把烟头踩灭，想下辈子我的弟弟可以做一朵娇嫩的玫瑰花，柔软，脆弱，美丽。

fin


End file.
